


Friendly Competition

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Berry, Fontcest, Friendly fighting over Honey, Gift Fic, Love rivals (not really), M/M, No Smut, Obvious Honey, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Redtomatofan, Swapcest - Freeform, Teddy and Bee are best bros, buff berry, in some ways, twin Blue au, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Bee and Teddy always had a friendly competition over Honey's attention. However, could their feeling be more than platonic?





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> I maaaay have dragged this one out and for that. I am sorry. XD I'm not 100% sure on how Teddy and Bee's relationship is really like, but I see it as one that is always filled with friendly competition. It's always in good fun. 
> 
> I also love this au. It is adorable. :3

The moment Honey was born, both Teddy and Bee was always trying to get Honey’s attention. Their father thought it was cute how they would practically fight over Honey. Their father always figured they would grow out of it as they got older. They never did.

  
  


Honey covered his mouth and yawned. Honey opened one eye and laid his head down. His brothers was currently cooking breakfast. Teddy was getting out the kitchenware while Bee finished up a few of the final touches to the food. 

  


Teddy watched Honey from the corner of his eyes. Honey was too adorable for this world. Teddy smiled softly as he saw Honey struggling to keep awake. Teddy didn’t know how he and Bee got lucky enough to have Honey in their lives. He was awesome, especially with that cute blush. 

  


Teddy grabbed a coffee mug and poured some coffee into it. He reached over and grabbed some of Honey’s honey, and poured a teaspoon full into it. Teddy turned to give the cup to Honey and slightly stopped. Honey was looking lazily up at him with a soft sleepy blush. 

  


Teddy smiled at his adorable brother and handed him his drink. Honey mumbled a thank you and grasped the drink in his hands. Honey barely raised his head to take a sip. Sighing at the bittersweet taste. 

  


“It taste good bro, thanks.” Honey said as he sat up a bit more. Teddy seemed to beam from the praise.

  


Bee looked over his shoulder as he listened in to his brothers. Bee puffed out his chest The silent competition between him and Teddy was blaring in his non-existent ears. Bee closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. 

  


Bee turned off the stove and sat in a sit next to Honey. Bee grabbed a hold of Honey’s arm, pulling him closer to him. Bee was smiling up at Honey with a dazzling grin. His blue eyes sparkling in a mischievous way. Honey could fill an orange blush filling his cheeks at the sudden closeness to his brother. 

  


“Honey, since Teddy will be busy, want me to walk you to your station?” Bee asked. Bee could feel his twins pout piercing into the side of his skull. 

  


“Uh-sure.” Honey hesitantly replied. Teddy, for once, regretted telling Alphy’s he would help her set up the training area. However, Teddy would admit he would have used the same tactics if the role was reversed. He had to admire his brother’s quick thinking. 

  


**Well played, brother.** Teddy crossed his arms, giving Honey and Bee a small pout. If he was going to win this competition, he was going have to switch it up a bit. Honey normally couldn’t stand seeing either of them upset. So maybe he could use that to his advantage.

  


Teddy pulled out his chair and softly slumped in his seat. The soft ‘oof’ of his body making contact with the chair had Honey looking away from Bee. Out of the corner of Teddy’s eyes, he could see the frown the was taking place on his twin’s face. 

  


“Are you okay, Ted?” Honey asked with concern lacing his voice. Honey reached across the table and placed his hand over Teddy’s. Teddy gave a nod of his head but let out a dramatic sigh.

  
“I was wanting to spend some time with you, brother.” Teddy admitted. 

  


Honey frowned and retracted his hand. For a quick second, Teddy was sure his ploy had failed. That Honey had saw through his act and was going to shrug Teddy off. However, that didn’t seem to be the case. 

  


“How about after your training sessions you can meet up with me at Muffet’s for lunch?” Honey suggested. Teddy nodded his head in excitement. His eyes shining with happiness at the thought. Teddy let a smile form on his face. 

  


“Can i come along?” Bee asked, pouting up at Honey. Honey let a soft laugh and nodded his head. 

  


Bee smiled brightly before hugging Honey around his middle. Honey let out a small groan as Bee tightened his grip. A sigh of relief left him as Bee got up and went to get the food set on the table. 

  
  
  
  


Bee and Honey waved bye to Teddy. Teddy gave them a small wave but froze once he focused on Bee. Bee had a smug smirk on his face and a playful look dancing in his eyes. Teddy gave him a mock glare, causing the smaller to let out a snort before turning his body away from Teddy.

  


Teddy shook his head and snickered. Bee would be in so much trouble later. Teddy looked at his watch and sighed. He would have to deal with Bee later. Teddy closed the door and headed to Alphys.

  


Bee walked beside Honey, a skip in his step as he talked to his brother. Honey seemed as leaned back as usual. His gaze barely ever leaving Bee. Honey’s gaze brought a warm feeling into Bee. It always made Bee feel giddy. Bee wouldn’t want to share this feeling with anyone. 

  


Except with Teddy, of course. 

  


Teddy and him always shared things. So Honey’s attention was another thing they would share. They made a game out of it at one point, sometimes even stealing one another’s tactics to gain Honey’s attention. A week or two ago, Bee had been the one to pretend to be sad to gain Honey’s attention. 

  


It was all in fun at the end of the day. They both had Honey’s entire attention and affection so it never truly mattered in the end who gained the upper hand. 

  


Honey glanced down at his brother. Bee had a happy look on his face. His eyes was dazzling like jewels and his smiled shined. Honey felt at peace seeing his brother so happy. Honey felt even happier knowing that in a few short hours, he would be seeing both brothers happy faces.

  


Honey stretched out his arms and placed them behind his head as he looked up at the ‘sky’. 

  


Honey may not know much, but what he does know is that he loves his brothers. Seeing both happy is all that ever matter to Honey. Honey would do anything to put those smiles on their faces. Even if it meant stretching himself thin to spend time with them.

  


Honey sighed. He knew if his brothers ever found out about all his jobs, they would insist he quit at least two of them.  _ ‘They _ were the older brothers.  _ They _ was suppose to provide for the family.’ Honey looked back at Bee, smiling.

  


Oh, but Honey loved helping his brothers achieve their dreams. He didn't mind working more. He could handle it. Besides, once the twins was in the royal guard they would have more than enough money to provide for the family.  It would all be worth it for Honey. To see the twins faces when they got it, that is what made it all worth it. 

  


“We’re here Honey!” Honey snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Bee. 

  


“we are.” Honey said absently. Honey hoped on to the top of the sentry desk. Honey could hear Bee scrowly him but all Honey was focusing on was the happy spark in the others eyes. 

  


“Okay, okay, could you bee anymore bossy?” Honey joked as he hopped off the sentry station. Bee pouted.

  


“I’m not bossy! It’s called manners.” Bee pointed out with a wag of his finger. Honey snickered and pushed his brothers hand away. Bee had a soft smirk on his face…

  
  


Until realization hit. 

  
  


“That...was a pun, wasn't it?” Bee asked as he sigher, pinching his nose bridge. 

  


“Wasp it?” Honey chimed. Bee squinted his eyes at Honey and shook his head. 

  


“Honey! Please!” Bee exclaimed. 

  


No matter how angry Bee could pretend to be. There was a small smile on his face. Bee may found puns a low leveled joke, but there was the beautiful smile that appeared on Honey’s face. Those ridiculous puns brought a laugh from his brother and it would forever steal Bee’s composure.

  


Bee caught himself staring at Honey. Honey had a pretty blush on his face, making his freckles stand out. He was covering his mouth to conceal his laughs. Bee smiled and tilted his head to the side. Not noticing his actions as he took in his brother.

  


“You’re smiling though!” Honey said as he noticed Bee smiling.

  
Bee blushed and shook his head. Placing his hand on his hips and whirled his head to the left. He let out a cough, glancing at Honey from the corner of his eyes.

  


“I am,” Bee admitted. “And i hate it.” This caused Honey to burst out in more fits of laughter. Bee felt a warm feeling fill his soul. Honey was so cute. Honey was just so-

  


Bee felt his phone buzz. Bee jumped in the air and clumsy went for his phone. His entire face was flushed as he quickly tapped at his phone, trying to stop the buzzing. 

  


When Bee was finally able to answer the phone, he pulled it to his non-existent ear. He closed his eyes, letting out a cough.

  


“Hello?” Bee was slightly disappointed when he heard Alphy’s on the other side. Exclaiming how he needed to be at training now. Bee sighed and told Alphy that he would be there soon. Bee could distantly hear Teddy moving things around as Alphys shouted over the phone. Bee hung up the phone and turned to his brother. Putting on a sad face for show.

  


“I got to go. Alphy’s is saying I needed to be there.” Bee explained.

  


Honey sighed and nodded. It would get lonely out here for the next few hours. He could just sneak off to see the man behind the door later. It didn’t help fill the void of being out in the cold most of the day alone. However, he understood it was his job and his brothers couldn’t stay there and hold his hand. 

  
“Got it. You can’t bee late.” Honey said, covering up his self-pity with a pun. Bee placed his hands on his hips and glared. Something was up with Honey, Bee noticed but couldn’t place his finger on what.

  


Bee shook his head and smiled gently. He grabbed his brother in a big hug. Bee buried his head into Honey’s chest, he could feel Honey wrapping his arms around him. Honey smell like the cologne he used and a faint hint of actually honey. Bee sighed and took in a deep breath of his dear brothers scent before pulling away.

  


“Goodbye Brother! You have my number if you need us!” Bee said, giving him a wave as he raced off to Alphy’s. Honey gave a half-assed wave back before sitting back on top of the sentry desk. 

  


His brothers were too cool.

-

Teddy was quick to dodge the attack that Alphys threw his way. Teddy was either getting better, or Alphy’s wasn’t giving it her all. Alphy swung her weapon underneath his feet, Teddy stomped on the blade, stopping it in its track. 

  


Teddy was quick to reach for the blade, but Alphy’s was faster and yanked at her axe, causing Teddy to fall backwards. Teddy did a backflip and landed on his feet. Teddy summoned his gaster blasters and fired them at Alphys. 

  


Alphys was able to dodge, but barely. Teddy eyes widen and he quickly turned around, stopping his brother’s hammer with a summoned bone sword. Teddy and Bee made eye contact for a quick second, identical smirks displayed on both brothers. Teddy shoved Bee away.

  


He could hear Alphys trying to sneak up on him, but Teddy was quick to turn back to her. She had her weapon drawn, ready to attack. Teddy dodged to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping the captain. Alphys landed on her hands but was quick to flip over. However, Teddy was quick and placed his sword underneath her chin.

  


“Don’t forget about me, brother!” Bee said as was able knock his brother over. Teddy caught his balance rather quickly before facing his brother.

  


Bee was smiling in excitement as he slashed hammer at Teddy, trying to land a hit. Teddy was able to dodge them, while throwing some attacks as well. Bee was able to swerve Teddy’s counterattacks. 

  


The two danced around each other for a few moments. Alphys standing on the side, making sure no rule was broken. Alphy’s would have joined, but the first rule was that if you was apprehended, you was out of the game. For now, it was just Teddy and Bee. 

  


Alphy’s sighed, one thing about the twins was that neither could win or lose. Not that either was bad, they was just that good with very similar fighting techniques. They knew every single tactic and move 99% of the time. They not look similar, but they was very similar in their thought process. 

  


Most of the time, Alphy’s had to step in and end the match before the two worked themselves too much. She was beginning to think she would have to that now, or else they would never have time for the cooking part of training. 

  


“Okay! Training is up, time for the cooking session!” Alphys called out. The twins froze in mid-action as they turned to look at the captain. Alphys would have found it humorous if it wasn’t for the fact she was still upset over being out first. 

  


“Sorry, Al. We will have to skip on that.” Teddy said as he and Bee unsummoned their weapons. Alphys raised her eyebrow at the two.

  


“You can’t stay for cooking? Are you sick?” Alphys asked with a laugh as the two went over to their stuff. 

  


“We promised Honey we will meet him for lunch.” Bee explained as he pulled his bag over his head. “We would stay, but we have to go and get ready.” Bee said. 

  


Bee would love to stay for the cooking lesson. He just didn’t want to meet up with Honey in a public place while smelling like sweat. Both he and Teddy could use a shower and change of clothes. 

  


Teddy nodded his head in agreement with his brother. He also wanted nothing more than to go home and get ready. He was excited for the day and didn’t want to ruin it. 

  


Alphys sighed, nodding her head. She knew how close and important Honey was to those two. Alphy’s sometimes wonders how close but decided for her own sane mind, she never asked. 

  
“Go figures.” Alphys said. “Get out of here. You two are beginning to stink.” Alphys said with scrunch of her nose. Teddy and Bee snickered and waved goodbye to Alphys. 

  


Half way on their way home, Teddy felt his phone buzz. Teddy took his phone out and saw it was a text message from Honey. Teddy’s soul tingled, he opened the message and came across one of the cutest picture. 

  


It was of Honey sitting at his station. The snow behind him was falling with ease as Honey looked lazily at the phone. Teddy could only see half of Honey’s face and Honey had his hand up, making half of a soul. 

  


“I got a text from Honey.” Teddy said as he went through his phone. Bee stood on his toes to see the Teddy’s phone. Teddy lowered the phone for Bee’s better view. 

  


“Did he not send it to me?” Bee asked,  looking slightly upset at the possibility of Honey not sending the picture to him. Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

  
“I don’t know, check.” Teddy said as he sent a smiling emoji to Honey. 

  


Bee reached into his pocket and got his phone. He did have a message from Honey! Bee quickly opened it and saw a mirror image of the one Honey sent Teddy. Bee smiled brightly and showed it too Teddy. Teddy pushed his phone against Bee’s creating a full picture of Honey. 

  


Bee and Teddy had goofy smiles on their faces. Their baby brother was too much most of the time. They would do anything for him. 

  


Text from Honey: ‘ _ I got bonely _ ’

  


Nevermind. 

  


-

Teddy pulled his grey shirt over his head. He had recently showered and was getting dressed. Bee had quickly took the shower after him. Though, Teddy suggested waiting because of all the hot water being mostly gone. 

  


Teddy sat on his bed and began to slip on his boots. Teddy could barely contain his excitement. In an hour, he would be with Honey, hanging out with him was going to be so much fun. The other was usually too tired to hang out anywhere. 

  


Teddy heard the door slam open and Bee come running into their shared room. Bee was shivering as he opened up their clothing drawer and grabbing a random shirt, throwing it over his head.

  


“Did it get cold on you?” Teddy teased. Bee shot him a quiet glare and got dressed. Teddy sat on his bed and quietly waited for Bee to be done.

  


Teddy and Bee had seen each other naked plenty of times to no longer be shy. They shared the same room since birth after all. Teddy pulled his legs up onto the bed and looked to the roof. 

  


“You think Honey is on to our competition?” Teddy asked. Bee pulled his pants up and glanced over at Teddy. Bee shrugged and looked away.

  


“I don’t know. Maybe, why?” Bee asked, buttoning up his pants. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. 

  


“We don’t make it on the downlow. We are kind of obvious about it.” Teddy said. 

  


“He’s probably use to it. We have done this since he was a babybones.” Bee sat next to Teddy. Teddy agreed. 

They had been doing it for a long time. Teddy honestly couldn’t remember a time they didn’t compete for Honey’s affection. Teddy was just grateful they both knew it was all in fun. Otherwise, there would be bad blood between him and his twin. Not something he wanted. 

  


“Bet you I can get him to pay more attention to me tonight!” Bee challenged with a cheeky grin. Teddy playfully glared at him and gave a soft shove. 

  


“You can not!” Teddy said with a laugh.

  


“Oh yes I can!” Bee said, climbing onto his knees and placing his hands on his hips. Teddy shook his head.

  
“It’s a bet!” Teddy said sticking out his hand. Bee smacked his hand into Teddy’s. Both brothers laughing as they shook hands. Pulling their hands away, Bee placed his hands on Teddy’s chest and pushed him off the bed.

  


Teddy let out a yelp as he landed off the bed. Bee was laughing as he clutched at his non-existent stomach. One eye closed as he looked at Teddy, a blush on his face as he tried to catch his breath

  


Teddy got off the floor and pounced on his smaller brother. Bee let out a shriek before unraveled into laughter as Teddy tickled him. 

  


Bee couldn’t keep his voice down as he laughed. He tried to push his brother away, but at the same time he was trying to keep his hands away from his ticklish spots. He practically was dwarfed by Teddy. 

  


“T-ted!” Bee screamed out laughing. “S-stop! Mweh heh heh!” Bee laughed. Tears was prickling in his eyes. “I’m s-serious! I’m go-gonna pee!” Bee exclaimed as he tried to push the other away. 

  


Teddy almost not being able to make out what Bee was saying through his laughs. He pulled his hands away from Bee’s sides and got off the bed. He reached out his hand to the other. Bee was still laughing absently to himself, he raised a hand and flimsy tried to grab Teddy’s hand. It took a few tries but Bee was finally able to grab onto Teddy and pulled himself up. 

  


Teddy helped to steady Bee. Bee playfully smacked away Teddy with disapproving glint in his eyes. It would have made Teddy worried, if Bee wasn’t still giggling.

  


“Are you done?” Teddy asked jokingly as he poked his siblings cheek. “Cause we gotta go.” Bee nodded his head and calmed down his breathing. He coughed into his hand and tugged his shirt down to get rid of any wrinkles

  


“I’m ready… Jerk.” Bee chimed as he walked ahead of Teddy. Teddy threw his head back and laughed, following his twin out the bedroom door. 

  


The two was able to get all their stuff together. When the two was ready they left the house, locking the door behind them. Bee was waiting at the bottom of the steps, as Teddy hid their key. Teddy jumped jumped, skipping the steps and landed besides Bee. 

  
“By the way, this doesn’t mean you will win.” Bee claimed. His eyes closed as he held a finger in the air in  a ‘matter of fact’ manner. 

  


“Suuuuure.” Teddy said with a smile. “Whatever you say little brother.” 

  


“We are twins!” Bee said with a hands on his hips.

  


“That five minute headstart really makes a difference though.” Teddy chimed with a laugh as he walked away from Bee. Bee shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his face as he raced after his taller twin. 

  


The two walked towards Muffits, none of the moments was a quiet one. The two joking and playfully nudging the other whenever needed. The citizens of Snowdin watched in amusement at the two. Even with them ‘fighting’ the air was peaceful around them.

  


The twins walked into the cafe. The smell of overly sweet desserts filled the air, almost knocking both brothers over. Bee stood on his toes too look around the many people the filled the small building. Teddy, thankful for his height, was able to spot Honey. Teddy was about to tap on Bee’s shoulder, when he felt his breath flee him. 

  


Bee felt his twin tense beside him. Bee looked up at Teddy and saw his flushed state. Bee frowned and followed his eyesight, a blush flooding his cheeks. 

  


Teddy glurped at the sight of his younger brother’s silhouette. His brother stood over the counter, slightly bending over to talk to Muffet. His eyes was sparkling with happiness. A rare look nowadays for the other. Teddy felt his hands twitch at his side. He wanted nothing more pick Honey up and never let the other go. Honey...

  


Bee felt his soul pound quickly in his chest. His eyes never leaving Honey. Honey’s laugh was like music to his ears. Bee grabbed at the front of his chest. This feeling… It was exhilarating. Bee felt his breath catch as Honey turned towards the twins. Bee felt like his soul would throw itself out of his ribcage at this point. All because of Honey.

  


“Bee, Teddy! You’re here!” Honey said as he walked away from Miss Muffet. 

  


Honey wrapped his arms around both his brothers and hugged them. Bee and Teddy’s arms went around their younger siblings waist. Both of their souls glowing brightly from the contact. Bee looked down to the ground and then back up, looking over at Teddy. The look on each others face told Teddy and Bee all they needed to know.

  


**_  
_ ** **_‘fuck…’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I think there were a few places I could have made better and I did want the twins to think of Honey throughout the day but I didn't know where it should be so I left it as it is. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
